


Old Habits Die Hard

by lilnaugrim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds himself guilty and Steve tries to prove him otherwise--he was just lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

                Tony had finally come home for his business trip and Steve just like a dog waiting for his owner to come home. Steve hugged and kissed him when he first walked in and hadn't noticed there was something just a bit off about Tony even through his smile and affectionate kisses. Not until Tony crawled into bed with him that night.

                Steve was already well and prepared for bedtime, sexy time would probably come along later. He was stripped of all his clothing and had the blankets covering most of him just because there was a slight chill in the air. He smiled as Tony crawled into bed; Steve could read the exhaustion in him and wondered just how much work he'd actually done over in China. Tony laid down and snuggled up to Steve; his arm around Steve's chest and his head neatly tucked under Steve's head. Steve automatically started to play with Tony's ever springy hair.

                Although it was still surprising that Tony hadn't attacked him into have wonderfully passionate sex yet, Steve was sure he was just really tired from the trip. Tony deserved his rest and there would always be plenty of time tomorrow. He didn't notice anything until he felt a wetness coming from Tony's head.

  "Tony? Are you—are you alright?" Steve instantly felt the warm tears slide onto his bare chest. "Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asked again and Tony began to shake his head.

  "I can't do this Steve…I can't—can't do us—," Tony choked on his tears and pushed himself away from Steve. Tony sat up and buried his head in his hands to cry. Steve was baffled and had pretty much been blindsided to this. He'd never really seen Tony cry in earnest and it frightened him, even more than a break up.

  "What do you mean Tony?" Steve sat up and slid to the side of Tony to wrap his arms around him but Tony lashed out and pushed himself away from Steve. He quickly stood up to start pacing.

  "I can't do us Steve, this isn't going to work, old habits die hard Steve. I can't do this, I'm not right for you, I can't—won't hurt you! Steve, please don't make this hard, it's already hard enough…I—I can't do this, not anymore," Tony started to babble and Steve just watched. Tony caught the look on his face and Steve knew that Tony hated it. It was a mixture of confusion, depression and a bit of disbelief thrown in.

  "Tony, what are you talking about? We can work through this," Steve stood up to capture Tony in his arms and still him. Tony looked up, eyes gone red with the tears and nose sniffling. "Tell me what happened, I promise I won't run away," Steve whispered to him seeing just how broken Tony was feeling.

  "I didn't mean it, it just happened—" Tony cut himself off and looked away from Steve. Steve gave a gentle sigh and took Tony's chin into his hand and made him look at him.

  "It's okay Tony," he whispered and leaned in for an innocent kiss in which Tony pulled away in seeming disgust.

  "No, no it's not okay Steve! I slept with another man!" Tony blurted out and then got the deer in the headlights look as he tried to back out of Steve's hold. Tony began to shake his head as more tears gathered and spilled out, Steve tried to keep his face gentle with this new news. Of course he loved Tony and of course this felt like his heart strings were being torn out but they'd only been together for nine months.

  "Did you love him?" Steve asked plain and simple as he stood there naked but Tony's eyes were staring into his. Now he was with disbelief as he stared at Steve.

  "No, of course not! It just happened and I didn't realize that it wasn't you until it was too late but that's just me making up excuses. No I don't love him, it was just a thing and it's going to happen again and that's why you should—" Steve held up his hand to silence Tony which worked remarkably well.

  "You didn't tell him you loved him?" Steve asked.

  "No," Tony whispered. Steve sighed deeply before he began again.

  "Tony, I get that things like this are going to happen…it was a part of who you were," Steve started and cut Tony off when he was going to speak again. "I get that Tony, I knew the risks when we started to date and I am completely willing to help you through this. Tony, you're not alone you know. I _want_ to be with you, I want to help. We're both still new at this whole relationship thing and I get it, I really do," Steve approached Tony again who looked speechless for a few moments.

  "Tony, I love you and I know you love me," Steve was smiling and his eyes reflected the curve of his mouth as he slipped his arms around Tony, "you didn't love that man, he was just something that happened in the past that I don't care about anymore," Steve gently pressed his lips against Tony's who relished in the touch.

  "You forgive me?" Tony asked his voice raspy and Steve couldn't help the genuine, caring smile he had on.

  "Of course Tony! But that doesn't mean you can just go sleeping around with everyone! But I understand the situation and I want to be with you," Steve corrected himself and he could see the shimmer of hope in Tony's eyes. "Besides, he couldn't have been half as good looking as I am," Steve winked which made Tony chuckle as he dipped his head and looked back up at Steve, smiling more now. Steve reached up to wipe away the tears that had fallen before he bent down to gently kiss Tony on the lips. When he pulled away he looked at his boyfriend in the darkened room and just smiled at him, Tony cocked his head.

  "What's that look for?" he asked, fearing the worst as usual but Steve just chuckled knowing what Tony was thinking.

  "Nothing, I was just remembering back to the beginning and what we were like back then. Remember our first date?" Steve asked as he sat back down on the bed with the pillows behind his back he sat up against them and patted his lap for Tony who was smiling himself.

  "Yeah, I do. You were shaking like a dog when you asked me that night," Tony had to chuckle as he climbed up on the bed and straddled Steve's lap to curl up against his chest, one of their favorite positions of late.

  "I was, but you were just as nervous when I asked you to dance," Steve nosed at the black mop of hair and kissed it as he smiled. He held his boyfriend close and secure, hoping that Tony would feel that way.

  "Our date wasn't even half over before you told me you loved me," Tony noted as he sat up to look at Steve in the dim light.

  "I knew we had something special, perhaps a little weird, but it is special," Steve grinned which made Tony laugh.

  "Yeah, years of hero worship on my end," he said, eyes smiling as he leaned forward to kiss Steve passionately; telling him what Steve had said on their first date. He leaned into it more and wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders to hold himself up, Steve's hands were already at his sides, gently rubbing around his skin.

  "Yeah, well our relationship has been anything but normal," Steve smiled when they broke away for a moment; Tony pecked his lips in response.

  "Next time you need to come with me so I don't have to miss you," Tony said quietly, Steve in response pulled his legs up to make a cradle for Tony to sit in and kissed him again as he let his hands slide down Tony's tanned body and down to his ass. Tony moaned when Steve started to grasp at his backside, kneading the soft flesh there and getting under the thin fabric of his boxers.

  "Well you can make this time up to me," Steve said, already feeling a little short of breath and they hadn't even begun.

  "Yeah?" Tony asked quietly as he rocked his ass back and forth on Steve's hardening cock. He nosed at Steve's jaw bone and randomly kissed his neck. "How?" Tony asked rhetorically, breath heating Steve's already pink skin.

  "Ride me, hard and fast the way we both like it," Steve whispered into Tony's ear as he was already pulling Tony's boxers down and out of the way.

  "Yeah, I think I can do that," Tony answered, still kissing at Steve's neck but now sucking harder and nibbling to make a mark even though he knew it wouldn't last more than half an hour, he still liked to 'mark' his boyfriend. He still felt incredibly guilty but his guilty feelings would have to wait until after his boyfriend fucked him into the next world.


End file.
